PROJECT SUMMARY ? RESOURCE INFORMATICS The goal of the Saccharomyces Genome Database (SGD) is to continue the development and implementation of a comprehensive resource containing curated information about the genome and its elements of the budding yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. We will provide visualization tools that interconnect multiple datatypes such as function, phenotype, interaction, and regulation. We will also deploy visualization tools for sequence variation. We will adoption of modern, efficient and open source technologies, software frameworks, massively parallel search methods, annotation-based data schema, API and web services. By becoming fully deployed from the Amazon Cloud we will provide all data via a data commons style tool box. Maintain the highest quality control, including auditing and validation with automatic testing of software and content. The distribution of the individual components and the fusion of these into knowledge in ways that allow reuse by many downstream resources and projects.